Los Anderson
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Los Anderson esconden muchos secretos, este es uno de ellos. Esta es la Historia de cómo Blaine, el menor de la Familia, encuentra a su compañero en la Boda de su hermano mayor, desatando sus instintos mas oscuros. ¿Cómo podrá controlarse siendo un Cambia- Formas Lobo y haya encontrado a su pareja? ¿Cómo le dirá la verdad a su compañero sin asustarlo?/ AU. Klaine Cooper x Ned Weeks
1. Encontrándote

**Hola! Me recuerdan? Espero que si :(**

**Nota: ****Se que tengo muchos Fics pero esta idea me base en mi One Shot "**_**Subasta de Esclavos" **_**(El cual voy subir una segunda parte y también de mi otro One Shot **_**"Cita" **_**que me las han pedido) Espero les guste el primer capitulo n_n **

**_-Este Fic ya esta TERMINADO, lo termine todo antes de subirlo ya que quería que estuviera las actualizaciones listas y asi no atrasarme.**

**_-Seran 12 Capitulos y un Epilogo, algunos serán cortos y otros largos pero no puedo cambiarlos, solo agregarle cosas.**

**_-Si quieren que agregue cosas como Lemon (*-*) o celos sobre uno de nuestros protagonistas me dicen vale? **

**_-Los primeros Capitulos contare las historias de nuestros protagonistas :D **

**Protagonistas: **Blaine Anderson, Cooper Anderson, Kurt Hummel, y nuestro invitado Ned Weeks!

**Advertencia: _Lemon (tal vez) Violación, Muerte de un personaje o dos._**

* * *

_**Encontrándonos…**_

El dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, el solo quería tomar un trago y no encontraba un lugar tranquilo para hacerlo.

Pasaba por varias discotecas pero necesitaba algo tranquilo, tal vez el sea un mujeriego y no le importaba andar con cualquier mujer pero ese dia no habia sido uno de sus favoritos.

Su pareja en la serie que esta filmando llego tarde y el director se quejo con el solo por hacer mal una línea pero el no tiene la culpa, además tuvo que escuchar a Blaine hablar sobre su –todavía no- "compañero".

Cuando su padre les conto que son Cambia Formas Lobo también tuvo que hablar sobre sus compañeros, el lo primero que pensó fue '_Que fastidio pasar toda una vida completa con una persona' _mientras que su hermano estaba emocionado por saber como seria El, si El, su hermano pequeño era Gay y no tenia nada en contra, es mas, estaba del lado de Blaine pero lo que le molestaba era eso de los compañeros, el amaba a todas las mujeres no podía amar a solo una toda su vida.

_Que fastidio, _pensó Cooper frunciendo el ceño y se acomodo un poco el cabello, iba a dar media vuelta pero algo lo detuvo.

Escucho a lo lejos alguien pidiendo ayuda pero eso no hizo que se detuviera si no la voz, es como si le estuviera llamando a el, solo a El, se metió al callejón hacia donde escuchaba la voz y algo lo golpee, un aroma dulce que hizo que su pantalón se apretara mas.

¿Podria ser…

-¿Qué están haciendo?-gruño hacia los tres hombres que estaban golpeando a _su compañera, _los tres hombre se giraron a ver quien los habían llamado haciendo que su victima callera al piso.

-No te metas idiota-dijo uno de los hombres, algo alto pero no mas que Cooper, el moreno gruño agarrando del cuello al hombre y alzándolo, los otros dos se sorprendieron dando un paso atrás.

-Sue-sueltalo y nos vamos-Cooper miro a uno de los hombres, se veian nerviosos y eso le gustaba, olor el miedo en ellos, lanzo al hombre lejos y los otros dos fueron hacia el, ayudándole a recogerlo y se fueron corriendo.

Cooper sonrio de lado viendo las espaldas de los hombres, escucho un quejido haciendo que saliera de su burbuja, se sorprendió un poco pero después se puso algo nervioso, _¿Qué tal si Ella no lo quería? ¿Porque estaba tan nervioso de conocer a su compañera?._

Se volteo decido de verla pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era una _Ella _si no un _El._

-Debes de estar bromeando-dijo en un susurro viendo al hombre que apenas y podía moverse.

**Parte II**

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo?_

Cooper estaba sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado de su cama.

Habia encontrado a su pareja, y eso hacia que tuviera una felicidad que jamas habia sentido pero otra parte de el, una muy pequeña, estaba enojado, ya que habia descubierto que su pareja no era una Ella si no un El.

Fruncio el ceño mirando al hombre que estaba en su cama porque si, lo habia cargado hasta su departamento y lo habia curado de todas las heridas que tenia aunque cuando empezó a quitarle la ropa su pene se puso duro al ver el pecho del hombre.

_Mierda ¿Qué me pasa?_

No podia ser que ese hombre que estaba en su cama era su compañero, además era un humano, los humanos no se enamoraban toda una vida de solo una persona.

Suspiro, si su padre lo escuchaba decir eso lo golpearía, sabia que su madre era humana, apenas la recuerda, ella murió en el parto de Blaine, habia sufrido pero su padre se habia convertido en las dos cosas, mientras Blaine no la recuerda el si, era una mujer hermosa y amable con todos, la familia de Marcos no la habia aceptado pero era su pareja ¿Qué podría hacer?

Pero aunque se habia llevado una gran sorpresa, se sentía feliz con su compañero solo faltaba que el hombre lo aceptara.

Tomo la mano del hombre acercándola a sus labios y la beso dulcemente.

-No te conozco pero ya siento que te amo-

Cooper sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, esto era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**¿Qué hara Ned?! :O ¿Y porque lo estaban golpeando? :(**

**Bueno Dejen Reviews! Que eso hace que publique mas seguido el capitulo :3 **


	2. Sueños

**Gracias, Gracias! En serio gracias por sus reviews!**

**Y quieren Mpreg? Ustedes que dicen? si quieren diganme si y si no entonces no xD**

**Sueños…**

Blaine despertó de golpe haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama, habia tenido otro de esos sueños donde aparece su compañero, algunos Cambia Formas los tienen, esos sueños significan una cosa.

Pronto conocería a su compañero.

Este sueño habia sido diferente por alguna razón, estaban a una habitación y los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, y estaban haciendo el amor, por primera vez habia visto sus ojos y su voz….. _¡Su voz! _Era simplemente hermosa, como si un angel le hablara, y sus ojos no se quedan atrás, azules, como el cielo pero en algún momento ese azul se convirtió en gris.

Blaine sonrio ilusionado, habia esperado tanto el momento de conocer a su pareja, jamas habia tenido una pareja estable por eso, el no era como su hermano que andaba con cualquier mujer, el quería esperar y estar soltero cuando encontrara a su pareja y ¡Por fin lo haría!

Y hablando de su hermano, hace como dos meses aproximadamente no sabia nada de el, habia visto la serie donde participa pero nada mas, nada de su vida y eso le preocupaba pero asi era Cooper algunas veces se perdia durante 3 meses y nadie sabia de el.

Ahora que se acordaba tenia una "relación", no estable pero una relación, necesitaba terminarla si su compañero aparecerá pronto.

Necesitaba hablar con Sebastian y tenia que ser pronto.

**Parte II**

-¿Debe de ser una jodida broma?-

Sebastian miro sobre su hombro a Blaine, estaba comodo viendo la TV y Blaine le sale con que habia tenido esos sueños estúpidos sobre su pareja.

-No Sebastian, no es ninguna broma-Blaine metió las manos a sus bolsillos-Necesito terminar esta relación-

-¡No puedo creerlo! Solo por que tu estúpida 'pareja' aparecerá pronto me terminas-dijo Sebastian levantándose del sillón, frunció el ceño hacia Blaine, el moreno se molesto sobre lo que dijo Sebastian.

-Sebastian eres un Cambia Formas como yo, entiende que esto no lo decido ¿Ok? Además tu compañero podría aparecer pronto, Sebastian entiende-se acerco al castaño agarrándolo de los brazos-Tu tienes un compañero en algún lugar y sabes muy bien que ese no soy yo-sonrio tratando de darle consuelo y tranquilidad al castaño pero este se solto bruscamente.

-¡Que te den Blaine!

Blaine suspiro y salió del departamento, al momento de cerrar la puerta escucho cosas chocar contra la pared, no quería que las cosas terminaran asi menos con Sebastian, el además de ser uno de sus amantes era su mejor amigo, se habían conocido desde pequeños por eso se conocían también.

Pero el no era para Sebastian.

**Parte III**

Se escucho a lo lejos la canción de _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry, Blaine corrió a contestar su teléfono, no le importo estar solo en toalla y todo mojado, vio el nombre de 'Cooper' en la pantalla.

-¡Cooper! ¿Qué-

**-Lo encontré ¡Encontre a mi pareja!-**

Decir que Blaine se quedo sorprendido es poco, el moreno casi estaba con la mandibula en el piso por lo que le dijo su hermano, su hermano, Cooper Anderson, el mujeriego que decía que jamas se enamoraría, ¡Habia encontrado a su compañero! Y por el tono de voz de su hermano se notaba muy feliz.

-¡No puedo creerlo Coop!

**-¡Si! Tal vez dije idioteces sobre nuestra pareja pero debes conocerlo, es la persona mas genial y maravillosa que he visto.**

Blaine rio un poco por el tono de su hermano, se notaba que era feliz pero esperen… _¿Dijo 'Conocerlo'?_

-Coop creo que te equivocaste.

**-Ha si ¿En que?**

-Dijiste conocerlo en vez de conocerla-Blaine rio un poco pensando en como se veria su hermano, el no era Gay, el Gay de la familia era Blaine.

-**Si… hablando de eso, mi compañero es un El no un Ella como siempre dije.**

_Oh, Oh. Eso si que no lo sabia._

-Es broma ¿Verdad?-Blaine pregunto pensando que su hermano diría -¡_Como crees Blaine! ¿Yo? ¿Con un hombre?-_ y luego se reirían.

**-No, pensé que serias uno de los primeros en ponerte feliz-**el tono que uso Cooper hizo que Blaine casi se golpeara contra la pared.

-¡No! Digo ¡Si! Estoy super feliz Coop solo que me sorprende pero como dice mi papa nosotros no escogemos nuestro compañero-dijo Blaine recordando las palabras de su padre-Espero conocerlo pronto-

**-Créeme lo conocerás pronto, te mande por correo nuestra invitación de Bodas.**

-¡Genial! Deja abro el… espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te vas a casar?.

Y otra sorpresa mas, que bueno que estaba en la cama si no se hubiera caído de la impresión.

**-¡Si! Y te espero en mi boda. Adiós Blainey cuídate.**

Y después no escucho nada, solo el sonido molesto cuando te cuelgan, Blaine suspiro, hoy si había sido un dia de sorpresas.

Sueña con su compañero, por primera vez escucha su dulce voz y su hermano se va a casar con un hombre, esta mas que contento con su hermano, y estaba esperando el dia de la boda para conocer a su cuñado.

_¿Cuñado? Se escucha raro._

Pensó riendo, de tan solo imaginándose las caras de los amigos de Marcos.

La Boda seria un gran evento al que ya quiere.

-Tendre que comprar un nuevo traje-

Dijo tomando las llaves de su auto, si este dia habia sido lleno de sorpresas, unas no tanto gratas, pensó recordando el momento con Sebastian.

Suspiro, tendría que resolver las cosas con su amigo.

* * *

**En el siguiente se sabra un poco de Ned, de su pasado y todo por los que querian saber que pasaba xD **

**Y si! Habra Boda! *-* **

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

_**Facebook - Karla Hummel-Kiryuu**_

_**Twitter - KurtieTyL21**_

_**Ask (para que pregunten sobre mis Fics o algo asi :)- KarlaHummelKiryuu**_


	3. Todo Pasa Tan Rapido

**¡Por Fin! Sabremos de Ned *-* **

**Y respondere algunas preguntas n_n:**

**-¿Sebastian encontrara a su pareja?**

**R: Si, un capitulo se dedicara solo a Sebastian todavia no dire cual :P y voten para quien quiere que sea su compañero *-***

**-Esta pregunta va para Jeny:**

**¿Porque no quieres boda? :(**

**Bueno creo que esos es todo xD Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Todo Pasa Tan Rápido…**

Ned Weeks se levanto al no sentir el calor de su novio ahora prometido, todo había sucedido tan rápido, demasiado rápido.

En menos de 3 meses ya había quedado profundamente enamorado de Cooper, jamás creyó que amaría a alguien como lo hace con el.

Cuando despertó en su departamento, lo único que recordaba antes de desmayarse, es ver a un hombre alto golpeando a los tipos que lo estaban agrediendo, jamás pensó en encontrarse con el que podría ser el amor de su vida.

Jamás creyó nada, ni cuando su hermana le dijo que había encontrado el amor en un hombre pero ahora estaba ahí mirando como el hombre lo consentía y le decía palabras bonitas.

Cooper era un romántico y Ned jamás pensó que fuera así ya que lo conocía, salía en una de esas tantas series y casi siempre hablan de el y sus conquistas, conquistas mujeres no hombres, lo cual se le hizo mas raro al ver como lo trataba.

Iniciaron una relación a las pocas semanas, Cooper siempre estaba ahí aun cuando el tenia mal humor, todos los viernes veian una película juntos en el departamento de Cooper y sin que Ned supiera como tomo la decisión.

A los 3 meses le pidió que vivieran juntos, el Ned Weeks, se sentía tan completo al lado de Cooper que no quería esperar mas, sabia que era algo precipitado pero alejo esos pensamientos después de que Cooper le dijera un fuerte y emocionado 'Si'

¿Qué mas podría pedir?

Vivia con su novio, sus amigos lo felicitaron pero algunos no estaban de acuerdo con esa relación tan de prisa pero a el no le importaba, jamas le importo la opinión de los demás.

Pasaron casi 7 meses cuando llego de trabajar algo cansado por otra pelea con su amigo y 'jefe', esperaba que Cooper estuviera en la sala con la TV prendida y un par de helados pero no lo que vio le sorprendió.

La sala estaba repleta de velas pequeñas y unas cuantas rosas haciendo un camino a su habitación, sonrio pensando en que su novio tendría una sorpresa para el, asi que se olvido de lo demás y siguió ese camino.

Cuando entro prendió la luz y vio a su novio con un pantalón de algodón algo pegado, y no traía nada arriba, con el torso desnudo y con una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a Ned.

-¿Puedo preguntar que es esto?-dijo acercándose y agarrando a Cooper de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Sintió la erección de Cooper.

-¿No puedo sorprender a mi novio?-Coop sonrió de lado poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de Ned.

-Es raro en ti Cooper Anderson.

-Mmm…. Me conoces tan bien, sabes si quiero algo-Cooper se acerco mas a su pareja y sus bocas se tocaron, Ned gimio al sentir la lengua del mas alto en su cuello.-Pero antes….

Cooper se separo y Ned frunció el ceño al ver como se iba hacia la otra izquierda donde había una mesa de noche y saco algo, no sabia que era y ya le habia entrado la curiosidad.

-Yo…. He estado ensayando esto durando estas semanas… asi que-Ned sonrio para darle mas confianza a Cooper y este le devolvió el gesto, suspiro y siguió-Ned Weeks, se que te conozco desde hace 7 meses pero siento como si te conociera de siempre, te amo y lo sabes-el mas bajo sonrio asintiendo-y jamas me cansare de decírtelo, asi que ….. _'Es hora' _Ned Weeks ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Ned solo miro como Cooper sacaba de su espalda una cajita de terciopelo negro y abriéndola, mostrando un hermoso anillo color plata con una línea en medio color dorada.

El sonido de un celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su lado y su prometido no estaba, se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación, recordó cuando Cooper le pidió matrimonio y sentía que habia hecho bien en decir que si aunque el ya habia pensado proponérselo a Cooper parece que el se le adelanto.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando escucho a Cooper hablar por teléfono, se le escuchaba algo agobiado y nervioso.

-Si papa, lo se….. Tranquilo, no pasara nada…si vale…Adiós-

_¿Qué habrá pasado?_

Entro a la cocina y cuando Cooper se dio cuenta de su presencia cambia la cara y puso una sonrisa.

-Hola cariño-dijo Cooper agarrando dos platos y poniéndolos en el comedor, Ned le dio un beso y le sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo?

Parece que si pasaba algo ya que la pregunta le tomo de sorpresa a Cooper, el cual se detuvo un momento a mirar a Ned.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no…. Era papa, quería saber cuando vamos a su casa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de ese momento se pusieron a desayunar, Cooper hablo de la filmación tratando de cambiar de tema y Ned lo supo, se le hizo raro que su pareja le ocultara algo y sabia que era grave si no Cooper no se comportaría asi pero lo dejo pasar.

Cooper salió del departamento y Ned se quedo solo, no quería ir a trabajar ese dia, necesitaba saber urgente que pasaba con su pareja, se iban a casar y si Cooper se comportaba asi no estaba muy seguro de seguir con la boda.

Amaba a Cooper pero odiaba las mentiras y el como de lugar sabría que pasaba con el mayor de los Anderson.

* * *

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

* * *

Santana se despertó por el sonido de la alarma, y aventó una almohada para que se callara, se levanto algo enojada ya que el dia anterior Rachel se la habia pasado ensayando para la obra que esta haciendo y eso hizo que casi no pudiera dormir.

Ese dia le tocaba trabajar en el dia, tenia que soportar a los clientes exigentes como la señora que le toco la ultima vez y tenia que cantar una que otra canción aunque no tuviera ánimos.

Salio de su habitación y fue hacia la sala donde Rachel se estaba peinando y arreglando para irse a sus ensayos.

_Que fastidio._

Se sento junto a ella y prendió la TV, no tenia animos de nada, le iba a cambiar el turno a una compañera, ese dia no saldría para nada, Rachel la saludo y ella le devolvió el saludo.

Le habia cambiado a todos los canales y nada interesante, ni se dio cuenta que Rachel ya se habia ido, le dejo en un canal de espectáculo.

_**-Y entre otras noticias, parece que Cooper Anderson quiere dar el otro salto a su relación, porque nos acabamos de enterar que esta comprometido con nada mas y nada menos que Ned Weeks.-**_

-¿Ned Weeks?...Ned….. se me hace conocido-penso y vio pasar a su compañero de piso-Ahora recuerdo. ¡Porcelana! ¿Verdad que tu tio se llama Ned Weeks?.

Un chico de cabellos castaños bien peinados y ojos azul cielo, salio de su habitación y vio a su compañera de piso algo confundido.

-Si, es hermano de mi mama ¿Por qué?

-Porque adivina… ¡Se va a casar!

-¡¿Qué?!

Kurt se sentó y miro la televisión donde aparecían fotos de su Tío tomado de la mano con uno de sus artistas favoritos, Cooper Anderson.

-No puede ser….

El castaño estaba mas que sorprendido, su tio el dia anterior le había llamado para darle una sorpresa pero jamás pensó que la sorpresa seria que se iba a casar.

Kurt sonrio al ver a su tío tan enamorado, no importa que no le haya dicho antes, estaba feliz por el, además conocería a Cooper Anderson.

* * *

**_Proximo Capitulo:_**

**_¿Bien o Mal?_**

* * *

_**Facebook - Karla Hummel Kiryuu**_

_**Twitter - KurtieTyL21**_

_**Ask - KarlaHummelKiryuu**_


End file.
